


Love Needed

by xhonourbluex



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy!Dean, First Post, M/M, artist!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhonourbluex/pseuds/xhonourbluex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad boy Dean falls in love with artist Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend who doesn't have an archive of our own account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+who+doesn%27t+have+an+archive+of+our+own+account).



> Hi, so this is my first publication, let me know if it's okay? Thanks.

Dean Winchester wasn't all that popular. Well, he was popular, but not in the way most kids are. He's popular because people know of him. He's that one badass kid that smoke cigarettes in front of the school, and the one teachers don't even bother with anymore. He's a good student, a good kid mostly. But at the same time he's really not. He wears the same leather jacket every winter, and drives an old car. He's the kid who you see at parties making out with a different person every party. He's the kid no one messes with. He's the kid that you see at the local garage working on cars after school. The only person that talks to him is his kid brother. The one who skipped a grade, and everyone loves, and is a freshman. Dean was in his last year of high school, not planning on going to collage, when Castiel walked in. He was a quite kid, an artist and a geek. But Dean couldn't keep his eyes off him. He was beautiful, and had these blue eyes. Castiel was a sophomore, and top of his class. Dean had butterflies just thinking about the kid, and he didn't understand. He was the one night stand sort of guy, and even that didn't happen all that often. At this point in time, Dean was comfortable in his bisexuality. But he didn't do relationships, they were messy and someone always got hurt, but he wanted messy, and didn't care if he got hurt when it came to Castiel. It took almost a month before Dean could even talk to the other boy. He walked up to his lunch table, which Castiel had been sitting alone at hunched over a sketch book. Dean stuttered out his asking to sit with Castiel, and the boy just smiled and nodded. It became a routine that Dean would ask to sit with Castiel. Soon they began small talk, which turned into actual conversation. It took another two months before Dean could stir up the courage to tell Castiel he liked him. Which before the other boy could answer, Dean got flustered and ran to his next class, which just made Cas smile. The next day, Dean didn't show up to sit with Castiel at lunch, so he packed his stuff up and went to the bad boy's car, and saw him sitting in the drivers seat with his head on the stirring wheel. Cas walked up to the passenger side door and saw a flask under the eldest Winchester's thigh. He knocked on the glass and waited for Dean to unlock the door before jumping in the car and knocking him upside the head, telling him he was stupid because, 1) drinking during school? Really? Castiel just knew there had to be whiskey in the the small sliver flask, and 2) Castiel felt the same. He liked Dean too. The relief on the Winchester's face was very apparent. He couldn't help himself when he partially lunged at the other boy, and kissed him. Their first kiss was better then anything either of them had imagined. Dean tasting of whiskey and cigarettes and just Dean, while Castiel tasted of mint gum, and Cas. After that they were together whenever possible. Touching in anyway they could. Sam, Dean's kid brother was happy for him, he was in a real relationship, and not staying out all night with strangers, which made Sam worry about his brother. Sam met Gabriel, or Gabe, Castiel's brother and feel in love as well. Castiel and Dean stayed together through the rest of Castiel's high school years. They briefly broke up when Cas went to a top college out of state, but Dean couldn't handle not having the love of his life, and moved in with Cas. Having had saved up from his job since he first got it. They stayed together for the rest of their time. They got married eventually, adopting a little boy, then a little girl. They had grandchildren, and great grandchildren. They were uncles as well, as Sam and Gabe had done similar. They lived happily, never needing anyone else. It started out with a bad boy who was scared to love, and an artist boy who didn't know how much he needed to love, and it ended with the sacred boy loving, and the boy unknowingly getting the love he needed.


End file.
